1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a pressure sensor module comprising a printed circuit board and a pressure cell, wherein the pressure cell has a measuring opening, and the pressure cell is encapsulated by injection molding compound in such a manner that a measuring opening of the pressure cell is open. Furthermore, the invention relates to a method for manufacturing such a pressure sensor module.
2. The Prior Art
A pressure sensor module of the above mentioned type is known, for example, from DE 199 29 026 A1. Here, a pressure cell, namely a semiconductor pressure sensing element, is placed onto an assembly segment of a lead grid and is electrically contacted. In an injection molding die, a housing is made of injection molding compound, wherein a measuring opening is left free for pressure feed to the pressure cell.
Other such pressure sensor modules are known from the publications U.S. Pat. No. 5,897,338, U.S. Pat. No. 6,871,546 B2, and U.S. Pat. No. 7,055,339 B2. Reference is made to their descriptions of the prior art of pressure sensor modules and to the manufacturing methods.